A Certain Story's Oneshots
by FeralBlastoise
Summary: There are many ways to describe the relationships that the dexholders have with eachother. These are just some of them. A drabblefic filled with love, family, and quite a few laughs. Will be updated continuously. Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, Frantic.


**A/N Please note that although these are unfinished, my general drabble theme muse has left me, but when it comes back, this story will be updated. Also, I want to continue some of these drabbleshots and expand them in larger oneshots. This is the beginning of the (hopefully) much awaited fic, A Certain Story's Oneshots. Please read, and reviews make me happy :) **

* * *

**1\. Time**

**2\. Cherry Blossoms**

**3\. Story**

In the story she knew, the Forest Wolf was evil, and would stop at nothing to kill Little Red. In the story her aunt told, the Wolf was truly kind, and would stop at nothing to get Little Red to love her back. Also, in the story she knew, the Wolf was a guy, and didn't have yellow fur, and Little Red wasn't a prince running through the forest. Orange would have to ask her parents about Aunty Blue's odd fantasies…

**4\. Rain**

**5\. Sword**

**6\. Iris**

**7\. Bamboo**

**8\. Moon**

When they were children, their mother would always tell them stories of the Man in the Moon. In the stories, he was always so cold to people around him, but when he became friends with the Sun, the Bird, and the Star, he opened up and began to shine brighter than ever. Their mother would never finish the story, saying that they would understand when they grew up. Years later, when Lyra and Crystal first met cheerful Gold and quiet Silver, they couldn't help but relate the two boys back to the Sun and the Moon. After a few years, the girls figured out that their mother was telling them who they would fall in love with. A visit to their mother's home confirmed it. She told them the end of the story - the Star and the Sun fell in love, and the Bird and the Moon did the same.

**9\. Shooting Star**

Every time he saw a shooting star, he would be reminded of those crystal earrings she always wore. He would wish for her to come back to him, for her to be in his arms, for her to be his forever.

Every time she saw a shooting star, she would think of the gold colour, how it looked like his eyes. She would wish for him to be with her, for him to crack his stupid jokes, for him to snuggle close to her and call her his star.

Every time he saw a shooting star, he would see gold in it's head, and crystal in the path that trailed closely behind. He would wish for them both to come back home to Johto. He would rub his eyes, shining silver with unshed tears, and wish for the best of luck for both of their journeys.

Although they were separate, they each wished for each other to be together once again.

**10\. Rice**

"You eat like a Torchic", he says, as she scarfs down her bowl of rice. "Eat properly, and sit up straight! It's not ladylike to stuff your face like that." She doesn't care, and continues eating. "I'll eat the way I want to, now shut yer damn sissy mouth!" He just sighs, knowing that when it came to food, she couldn't be stopped.

**11\. Wind Chimes**

He swears her voice is like the wind. It flows so smoothly, over the crevices of his ears and through the chaos that is his mind, effectively calming it. It flows like that river of hair she has, long blonde locks waving in the wind. It's a light, happy sound, not unlike the wind chimes on the shingles of his mother's home. He loves that sound.

His voice is deep and kind, enhanced by the deep red of his eyes and broad body. He seems so warm, so strong, just like the mountain he trains on. His voice reminds her of the large brass wind chimes he bought for her birthday last year. She adores that sound.

**12\. Glass**

She acted so strong, so serious, that it was hard to believe she was cracking on the inside. He notices the first cracks after Eusine breaks up with her. She's crying and her makeup runs down her face onto his red sweater. He doesn't mind, he just wants her to be the happy, super serious girl he knows. He wants to fix the cracks in her glass, but he doesn't know how. All he can do is hold the pieces together as they threaten to fall apart.

**13\. Far Away**

**14\. Butterfly**

**15\. Wings**

**16\. Past**

**17\. Snow**

She couldn't understand his love for snow. He didn't know why she hated it. He threw a snowball at her one day, while she was walking home from Professor Elm's. What he didn't expect, was this one snowball down her shirt to cause a giant snowball fight between him, her, and their best friend. He didn't regret throwing that snowball.

**18\. Day**

Every day, just before dawn, he would force her out of bed and take her to the beach or the mountain top to see the sunrise. She punched and kicked a couple of times, but he always managed to get her up the mountain. '_Beautiful,'_ she thinks, feeling the warmth of his hand, and the intensity of his ruby red gaze...

**19\. Night**

...and every night, she pulled him out of bed and forced him to follow her to the most remote locations in the forest. Every now and then, he would stumble and fall, and she would laugh at him, but it was all worth it when they came to a waterfall hidden behind the trees. "Beautiful,"he says, and grasps the warm hand of the girl next to him, feeling her sapphire blue eyes on him, lit by the moon.

**20\. Colour**

"Say Red," the brunette would ask. "What's your favorite colour?" He always responded the same way, by looking in the direction of Viridian Forest. At first she was confused; why didn't he say anything? Then, after asking the same question multiple times and receiving the same response, she finally realized that his favorite colour was not a viridian green, but rather a soft shade of yellow.

"Oi, Blue," the gold-eyed youngster calls. "What's your favorite colour?" Every time he asks, she picks something up and twirls it around in her hands, sometimes a leaf, other times the jade pendant she received from one of the Kanto dexholders. He was confused about her silent response, but after asking her a few times, he noticed that the object in her hands was always a vibrant shade of green.

**21\. Note**

Her handwriting scrawled over the small piece of paper stuck to the fridge. He could hardly read it. His own handwriting was neat and straight. He sat on this for a bit, thinking that their different handwriting style reflected their personalities. She was quick, always ready for an escape, always in a hurry, while he was neat, always relaxed, always ready for anything. Letting go of these thoughts, he peeled the note off of the fridge and attempted to decipher the letters. '_Always trying to make it hard for me,' _he thought. '_Pesky girl...' _

**22\. Fire**

**23\. Path**

**24\. Symbol**

**25\. Lightning**

**26\. Silk**

**27\. Waterfall**

**28\. Memories**

**29\. Sleep**

**30\. Chance **

* * *

**How am I doing so far? I haven't finished a lot of them, I realize that, but are some of these good enough for spinoffs and oneshots? Maybe a whole multichapter fic? Please leave your answer in a review, I will answer most, if not all, in the next chapter, which will probably be a continuation in oneshot format. Thank you so very much for reading~ **


End file.
